House of Parliment
The House of Parliment is a Multiplayer map for the game, British Zombies. It, unlike other zombie maps, requires atleast four players to play it and eight players at maximun. This Article, House of Parliment, was written by Gruntijackal and Halo Wars Officer. Please do not edit this fiction without the writers permission. {{Quote|You Drove them into the Heart of Buckingham Palace. You thought they protected you. You were wrong (Unknown Survivor} } British Zombies: The Enemie will be British Zombies and some Japanese Zombies as assistants. The British zombies will be Scots guards and tower of england guards. British Zombies are incredibly resilient as the rounds (days) go by. Map: In this level you start inside a medium size called the House Of Commons. It has rows of chairs that can be used to deal with the early round or two of Zombies, the first room also contains a Kar98k. With around 1000 points you can open a door which leads to some wide corridors into a room that has a Trench Gun, M1A1 Carbine, Thompson and a Colt. This room is good for holding out but will be overrun in later rounds. The Final room is a large square with balconies on everyside (Like showdown in COD4) this contains the best weapons on the map. Using 3000 points you can press a button which allows you roughly 1 minute to find a Hidden Weapon or use the Mystery box. This room is good for holding out in at later levels although eventually the zombies will mostly break thorugh. There is also a secret room (the basement) were the zombies break through the floor. If one jumps down there, there will be an easter egg were gun powder is in the room with a M2 Flamethrower. This basement is safe from zombies as the zombies spawn right underneath the hole in mid-air. The Only way to die in that room is if one attracks the zombie climbing up the floor, then the hole group of zombies which spawn there will go after you. The Basement is incredibly spaciouse and has an exit which is stairs, however, if the stairs are open, the zombies can break through to the Basement. Civillians: When the American marines ran into the building, civillians also took refuge there as the undead slowly conquered London. In this game, the civilians will get stronger and faster like the zombies but will hold whatever weapon they can find (except the Ray Gun). If a player dies, the civillian will pick up the weapon and start firing on the zombies. Also, they can repawn you but will die instantly if attacked. Civillians are not as accurate as the player but will shoot anything or anybody (except the player) that comes near them. Tactics: #Stay together or in 2 man teams #When the lights go out if you look at the light before it does you gain 5 seconds night-vision #Never get cocky or to comfortable, the walls can be broken down. #The amount of zombies double in each round, R1, 20 British 10 Japanese. Ect. Records: Current records are HaloWarsOfficer '''and '''Gruntjackal with 27 rounds. Current Record on Solo is HaloWarsOfficer '''awith 16 rounds. Upgrades: Several Upgrades will appear as you kill the Zombies. *Kaboom: Happens when you kill 5 zombies within four seconds of eachover. Effect: Sets all Zombies on fire, it should end the round. *Max Ammo: Achieved when a player kills a zombie on the last clip of the weapon. Effect: Exactly what the name says. *Insta-Kill: Achieved when the Player kills 2 Zombies at the same time. Effect: Whatever weapon, you kill the enemy instantly. *Repair: Achieved when the player kills a Zombie climbing over a barrier. Effect: Repairs all barriers and walls fully and ends the round, killing remaining zombies with bricks. Japanese Zombies This is the first ever Zombie map to be created which has '''two zombie types. British Zombies and Japanese Zombies. Unfortunatly, the Japanese Zombies are quite strong along with their British counterparts. Japanese zombies can break through the floor. The British ones, however, will merely break through walls. Japanese Zombie Tactics The Japanese Zombies are quite diffrent to their counterpart. One who plays on this map will have a hard way to kill the diffrent zombies easily. This is a list of Tactis one could use on Co-Op 8 players: *Shoot at the Japanese Zombie's legs. Unlike their Nazi counterpart, the Japanese will die when knocked to the ground. *Shoot the Japanese Zombies at a far range, since most will wield Ariska Bayonets. *Do not let them catch you by suprise. Japanese Zombies will infact not shout 'Banzai' because they only say 'No' or 'Mother Japan'. *If British and Japanese Zombies attack you, use a M2 Flamethrower on the british one. He/she will bump into the Japanese one indefinetly This is a list of Tactics against Japanese Zombies on Solo *When you kill one on round 1 (it's simple), grab their Ariska bayonet as your second weapon and stab them before they stab/hit you. *Use the M2 Flamethrower on them. Until round 50, it will kill them in one second. At round 51, it will take 5 seconds. *Use a Molotov Cocktail against them. It will kill them instantly on any round. Weapons *Magnum (First Room) (Hidden) * * *M2 Flamethrower (Mystery Box Only) (Last Room) * *MP42 (Third Room.) (Hidden) *Trench Gun (Second Room) * *Thompson (Second Room) * *Colt (Second Room) * *Ray Gun (Mystery Box Only) * *Ariska Bayonet (Japanese Zombie Drop only) * *Ariska ( Japanese Zombie Drop only) * *Royal Guard Rifle (Mystery Box Only) * *Sniper Rifle (Cabinet Only) (Last Room) * *Springfield (With/Without scope) *Molotov Cocktail Category:Zombie Maps